Jak III: Rifters
by MV Master Chief
Summary: I might make the rating higher in later chapters. Jak and Daxter find a cornered off section of Haven (the Slums) in chapter 2, read on!
1. Jak Town

Jak and Daxter III: Rifters  
  
I'll have to change the title soon...it is very crap.  
  
Anywho, this is my first Jak and Daxter fic and note: I don't own anything in this fic except a few locations, characters and breeds of Metal Head. Thanks.  
  
Oh, and Read and Review please!!!  
  
Continuation straight on from the Ending.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The Naughty Ottsel  
  
Jak and Daxter sat on the rim of the big circular moat surrounding the air lock. Jak laid his arms a bit further back and rested on them. Daxter just sat normally, legs outstretched looking at the sky, "So what's next Daxter?"  
  
"The Naughty Ottsel Jak! It's gonna be the biggest shindig in the whole of Haven baby!" cried Daxter. Civilians often came up to Jak nowadays and thanked him. Jak didn't like this because he knew he had also saved his life in the process. He still couldn't get over seeing himself as a little kid. Still fireworks were banging in the sky, an array of different colours. "What you thinking about?"  
  
"Just the fact that I saved Haven..." he replied. He then lay down, looking at the few stars that could be seen through the fireworks. Daxter jumped to his feet. "Whoa!" cried Jak as Daxter jumped on his chest.  
  
"Do you mean WE saved Haven City!?!" he shouted as he grabbed Jak's top playfully. Jak pushed him aside laughing. He got up and ran, Daxter leaping after him!  
  
Back at the Ottsel, Jak and Dax met up with Samos and Keira. Jak sat next to Keira while Daxter sat on the table next to Samos. "So...what are we to do here in Haven?" asked Jak slowly. He already missed the hut and the Beach back home. He wanted to cry. Keira saw he was depressed.  
  
"Cheer up champ! You just saved a civilisation. And that civilisation included YOU. You should be proud and excited because you know Haven isn't still 100% safe until the Metal Heads are no more!" said Keira. "You need to kick some more Metal butt!"  
  
"Yeah Jak! WE need to kick some more Metal butt!" he scowled. Keira giggled.  
  
"Oh, Dax! You're so persistent. OK. You AND Dax need to save Haven!" she corrected herself. "Right Daddy?"  
  
"I think more than just Metal Heads awaits Haven's future..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
3 MONTHS LATER  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Samos! Where's these new horrors for Haven?" laughed Daxter as he poured a few drinks out at the bar. "Looks like you ain't so good after all!"  
  
"Patience rat."  
  
In the last few months, Jak had had very little encounters with Dark Jak and when he eventually did, he knew how to control him. Jak always thought of Sandover, but knew he was always forgetting one thing, it was very important to him, but what?  
  
"Keira?" said Jak softly.  
  
"Mmmhmm?" she replied while trying to catch Daxter who had apparently pinched her screwdriver. "What Jak!?!"  
  
"Aaah, it doesn't matter." Why did Keira talk like that? Why was she more interested in getting back some stupid piece of crap than talking to him? "I'm going out."  
  
I'll probably post a few more chapters after this today. All will be much longer.  
  
-Jon 


	2. Mystery at the Ottsel

A/N: Sorry for all the jumping about guys!  
  
Chapter 2: Haven's New Look  
  
Jak thought about where to go. He just hopped onto his zoomer (his brand new XCS-3000RI model) and sped off into the night. As the city flew by he noticed little things that weren't there during Praxis' reign over the city, new shops, more Lurker stands and a sign that said 'Jak Town'.  
  
"What the hell?" he muttered. He zoomed off in that direction and saw that a huge iron wall had been constructed, blocking his way into the slums. He slowed down at the gate where two Krimzon Guard where waiting. "What's happening?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry Jak, you can't come in yet. Under construction, no-one except the builders are allowed in yet," grunted the guard on the left. His electro- pulser gun stood firmly at his side. HIS GUN! Where was it? He turned around at amazingly high speed and zoomed off into the new Shopping area.  
  
"Bye Jak!" cried the guards, waving.  
  
-AT THE NAUGHTY OTTSEL-  
  
"Oh no! Jak might see 'Jak Town'!" cried Keira. Daxter looked at Keira as they stopped running about.  
  
"Jak Town? What the HELL is Jak Town?" he cried. His ear flopped over his goggle lens, onto his eye. He shook his head and they perked up again. His head was tilted slightly down and left.  
  
"It's something that we requested for Jak for saving the city!" she replied while staring at him and thinking. Daxter's jaw dropped.  
  
"So where's Daxters's CITY then huh?" he said. He was extremely angry and went into the back room, he was hurt. He sat on a box of Ottselfeva and cried into his hands...his head lifted and his draw dropped as he heard a loud bang come from inside the bar.  
  
-AT JAK's HOME-  
  
"Where is it? Where is it!?" he cried while rummaging through a pile of old clothes. He couldn't find his Morph-Gun anywhere! He kicked the pile of rags and they flew all over the room. "DAMNIT!"  
  
He ran into his room and saw a lump under Daxter's bed cover. It was a strange shape and was quite big. Infact, it looked like his Morph-Gun! He approached it and pulled back the duvet, and there it was, his Gun! He picked it up and holstered it on his backpack. He pulled his JET-Board from out under the bed and pressed the button on the side so it shrank. He also adjusted this into position inside his backpack. "Oh right! Gotta get back to the Naughty Ottsel!"  
  
-AT THE NAUGHTY OTTSEL-  
  
Jak entered the half-open door which was sparking because it was broke for some reason. "Huh?" he said as he examined it. It had been shot and the mechanism must've blown up. "Keira!" he said remembering that Keira and Daxter where supposed to be here.  
  
He entered and looked around, no-one was there! "Shit!" he cried as he un- holstered his Blaster. He approached the back-room slowly, hearing a whimper as he did so. He raised the gun to chest level and paused before he booted the door and entered. Un-fortunately it was a free-hinged door and it swung back knocking the gun into Jak's solar-plexus, winding him, and firing off a shot at the wall.  
  
"ARGH!" came a familiar voice. It was Daxter! Jak got up, gasping for air, and pushed the door open, keeping his hand there, to make sure he didn't knock himself out this time. Daxter quickly wiped his eyes and started. "What the HELL are you doing? You nearly killed me!" he said pointing at the bullet hole in the wall a good few metres away from him.  
  
"Where's Keira?" asked Jak impatiently. Daxter sighed and opened the shutter. She wasn't there! So what the hell was that bang? Where the hell was Keira? WHAT THE HELL HAD HAPPENED TO HIS DOOR!?!  
  
"Great! Somebody disappears and my freakin' door breaks! Y'know how much that'll cost to fix huh?" he moaned. Jak grabbed his furry little friend by the neck and ran out of the malfunctioning door. He hopped on his zoomer and sped off towards the Underground's hole.  
  
-AT THE ENTRANCE TO JAK TOWN-  
  
"Lemme past!" cried Jak. The guards shook there heads playfully and gripped their guns.  
  
"No! Strict orders Jak from that Keira girl. What the hell!?! When did you leave with Keira anyway?" asked the Krimzon guard with a puzzled voice.  
  
"Huh?" said Jak as he tilted his head. He noticed that the Guard had a Security Pass tied around his neck. Silver. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"We saw you pass here with Keira about half an hour ago!" said the shorter one. "How'd ya' get out? We didn't see you."  
  
"I never even came in! WHERE'S KEIRA?!" he cried. Jak felt a rush of coldness come through his body, spreading all over. Oh no!  
  
"In here. Sorry guys, but you can't come in!" replied the bigger one. The pass gleamed. Use his gun, or kill the guards and risk a chance of being spotted as Dark Jak and being captured again by his so-called 'friends', the Krimzon Guard?  
  
"That ain't strictly true," said Daxter as he saw Jak reach for his gun. The Guards looked puzzled. Jak drew his gun and pulled the trigger twice quickly...but nothing happened!  
  
"Huh?" he said as the Gun morphed into a Scorpion Metal Head! "What the hell!?" Jak leaped back as the Metal head stuck his tail through one of the Guards necks and brought him together with the other and stuck it though him at lightning speed. "Damn!" Jak felt thirst, thirst for Dark Eco! And with a blink of an eye (or a painful transformation) he was Dark Jak! His claws gleamed in the moonlight as the bounded towards the Scorpion, dodging the shots of Dark Eco. He jumped on it and snapped it's tail, immobilising it, then turned it over sharply and used his claws to cut a nice slit through the Scorpions belly and drank the spilling Dark Eco until he had had his fill.  
  
"Ewww!" moaned Daxter as he bounded over. "Jak, c'mon stop it! It's dead and dry!" and with that Jak turned a lighter colour, his nails shrank back and he was just Jak again. He wiped his mouth and the Dark Eco burned the back of his hand.  
  
"Agh!" he moaned as he wiped it on his tunic. Jak got up, feeling a little sickly and grabbed the Silver pass. He slotted it into the gap and a little gate to the right of the bigger gate opened. He grabbed the pass back and ran off into 'Jak Town' with a worried Daxter on his shoulder. 


End file.
